


A beautiful secret

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [28]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Beautiful, M/M, POV John Watson, Pining John, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: John likes to watch Sherlock when he sleeps...





	A beautiful secret

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta read by Notjustmom

I must admit that I’m spending too much time simply watching Sherlock sleep.

At first, it was only for the mere convenience of knowing if he was in his Mind Palace _or_ actually sleeping… A way of checking if he was getting all the rest he does need, even if he denies it!

My gaze was simply falling on him as soon as his eyes closed… Waiting… Looking for the end of REM movements under his eyelids to confirm that he was actually in peace enough for his Mind to shut down. The doctor in me was then simply satisfied that he was finally resting.

Then, without even fully realized it, I began to anticipate those moments… To actually let him fall asleep on the sofa instead of encouraging him to go to bed. Just because I want to be able to watch him... _as if I had the right to_.

Woolgathering while counting the dark silk curls of his hair or his long eyelashes. Observing his hands, always so mobile and graceful when awake, but remaining elegant even in their stillness. The marble of his skin, the delightful fullness of his lips…

He must never know how I look at him when he’s so vulnerable. How I admire his _transport_ as well as his glorious Mind.

Both incomparable and… beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're new to the series, go back to the start and enjoy the ride! 
> 
> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far with a comment or a kudos... 
> 
> Do not hesitate to contact me if you have ideas about new secrets! It would be crazy if I'm able to go to 221 secrets :-)


End file.
